cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Trooper
"Commencing shock therapy." :Tesla Trooper assigned to attack Tesla Troopers were highly effective at destroying enemy tanks and deployed by the Soviets in Great World War III. It was an improvement of the Shock Trooper used in Great World War II. Background "Was it something I said?" :Tesla Trooper Tesla Troopers were armed with backpack shock generators with miniature Tesla coils integrated into the right gauntlet. Although they were highly effective against infantry, vehicles, and even structures, they were very expensive and slow. However, their suits meant that they could not be crushed by most vehicles. Shrewd Soviet commanders often used them to defend their bases from tank attacks. The weapon the Tesla trooper caries was just like the portable Tesla Coil's weapon, except that it was smaller, and featured less range, less power, and a greater recharge time. However, the Tesla Coil was immobile, whilst the Tesla Trooper is are mobile. In WWIII Tesla Troopers were fully in an armored suit that can't be broken by Dog bites but they are not very well suited for fighting against infantry due to slow rate of fire. Tactics "Aw, don't be so negative!" :Tesla Trooper Most Soviet commanders use Tesla Troopers as a second wave to eliminate units that potentially posed a threat to tanks, or were only designed to counter a Soviet tank attack. This tactic was highly effective if the Allied commander had foolishly decided that the Soviet Union would only attack with tanks, and not with infantry. This technique was perfect for defeating German Tank Destroyers and Guardian GIs. Defensively these troops could use their weapons to increase the voltage of Tesla Coil, at the same time increasing its range. This tactic could also keep the Tesla Coil powered up during black outs. Another extremely effective tactic is to capture an Allied war factory and use the IFVs to hold Tesla troopers, converting them into mobile Tesla units. One squad of 6 Tesla IFVs can take out three or four waves of tank assaults. Mix with one Engineering IFV for maximum effect. If 5 Tesla troopers are combined with the Battle Fortress, the effects can be even more spectacular. In World War III, the Tesla Trooper retains the same combat ability, only it can disable vehicles and, unfortunately, itself. It also garrisons Structures and often asked is it well insulated. The Tesla Suit, unfortunately, is always vulnerable to Tanya's Pistols and the Peacekeepers' Shotguns. In Operation "Circus of Treachery" of the USSR Perspective, Imperial Tankbusters were insulting their heavy armor (and got fried by their Tesla Cannons as a result) and were part of a recon force. World War III "Trooper Fully Charged!" :Tesla Trooper The new Tesla troopers used in World War III are able to induce more lethal electrical shocks and use electromagnetic pulse weaponry to power down enemy vehicles. When used, these magnetic waves would not only incapacitate nearby enemy vehicles, but the suit of the Tesla trooper would also be powered down. Like the GWWIII tesla troopers, they can power up tesla coils. These troopers also cannot be killed by Dogs. To deploy Tesla Troopers the USSR Commanders must have both a Super Reactor and a Barracks deployed. It should also be noted that as their suits are completely metal they can be sucked up into space by the magnetic satellite like vehicles. Also they have a slow rate of fire and it is vulnerable to Shotguns and other anti infantry units. Category:RA2:Infantry Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Arsenal